Moonstruck: Lost in Fantasy (A Black Butler Fanfiction)
by HalloweenMaster
Summary: Our protagonist, Cecilia, has some interesting encounters with the happenings of the Phantomhive Manor. I spent a good amount of time developing her, and she has a great back story that comes into play later. This will follow the anime, for the most part, although some events will be my own. I'll start updating on sunday between 5-6 pm. I hope you review and enjoy! :)
1. A Chance Meeting

Lightning flashed providing the only source of light on this somber evening; deep roars of thunder answered the lightning's call. A dark line of trees marked the horizon - trees meant shelter - but the trees were too lanky to protect against the sideways blowing rain. Deciding that her best chance would be to adopt a tree for the night, she gradually closed in on the line when her heightened senses took notice of a faint glow of candle light. Curiosity called her closer and closer to the door of the Phantomhive manor.

The ornate manor opened its lighted mouth, and standing on the outside was a young, soaked female, white hair licked with blue held to her face and neck.

"Good evening, sir. I truly hate to burden you like this. My name is Cecilia Moore, and I am afraid I have no lodgings on this terrible evening. Might I trouble you for a room?"

"I am simply a butler here. Although, if it is only for one night, how can my master turn down such a lovely young woman?" He flashed a devilishly handsome smile.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Phantomhive manor." He stepped aside, and swung his hand gesturing for Cecilia to enter.

The grand hall was decorated with two deep sapphire pillars that marked the official entrance into the manor. A central staircase at the far end split in to two directions, both leading to unknown doors.

"Are there other workers, or do you maintain the household by yourself? If you do not mind my curiosity." It truly was a grandeur house, almost too much for Ceci to process. She asked her question quietly so she would not wake whatever lurked behind the different pathways.

"Not at all, Miss Moore. I care for the manor myself. You see I am simply one hell of a butler." The butler's face twisted into that same devious grin as before. "How rude of me, I do not believe I have formally introduced myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." He bowed deeply as Cecilia dipped in to a curtsy. "Allow me to show you to you room."

Cecilia followed Sebastian closer than his own shadow; down every hallway and up every step. Sebastian must have been amazing to be able to tell each door apart from the last, and finally he held one open before her.

"I hope you find your stay comfortable." His voice was warm and soothing.

"Thank you, I am sure I will." Cecilia tried to imitate the warmth and sincerity, but could not.

"As you might imagine the young master has retired for the evening. I do, however, hope you will join us for breakfast."

"Thank you, for everything." Sebastian was out the door before she finished, leaving Cecilia alone to relish in the luxuries of the Phantomhive manor.

She had been too taken with the butler to notice a polished, mahogany door in the back of the room. Assuming the door lead to a bathroom, she was eager to enter the adjacent room. Her suspicions were correct, and she was greeted by a full bath. Shortly afterwards Cecilia lowered herself into the comforting embrace of the water; letting it soak her chilled body from head to toe, and despite the warmth enveloping her, she shuddered at the thought of another night in the rain.

She took her time scrubbing as much dirt as possible into the bath below, forced to drain the now chilled waters, she was satisfied with her work. A starched robe caught her eye as she desperately looked for a way to cloak her exposed body, taking care to fully hide her body from view with the loose clothing, she returned to her awaiting bed. To hide from London's cold she threw up the velvet cloth and jumped in bed just in time to be engulfed in the sweet smell of orange blossoms. Soon she allowed the alluring promise of sleep to consume her. Cecilia's dreams were sprinkled with images of the tall, dark, and handsome butler with his tantalizing grin, that silently promised more than an innocent night's stay, messy, black tendrils of hair that retained their own perfection, and glowing ruby eyes that seemed to look past her own and uncover her deepest thoughts.


	2. What Are You Looking At?

The blinding mid summer sun paraded through the sheer curtains, even though they were drawn. Bluejays and robins' sweet melody sailed on the soft breeze, and the pitter-patter of rain had all but ceased throughout the night. It truly was a beautiful morning.  
Cecilia tumbled out of the mass of sheets to find that her constant motion throughout the night had undone the neat bow of her robe, and that more skin was exposed than socially acceptable. She fought to correct it as the door opened.  
"Good morning, Miss Moore. I trust you slept well." Sebastian called from the doorway.  
"Yes, thank you." Cecilia blushed at the butler's sudden appearance, and the fact that she had not succeeded in completely covering her bosom. "Please just call me Cecilia."  
"If you would care to join me, I will escort you to the dining hall for breakfast." Then as an afterthought, "after you are properly dressed." Sebastian was such the gentlemen that he had an uncomfortable air about him when mentioning her slightly uncovered chest. It was endearing.  
Cecilia was oblivious to how loose the knot had become until she retrieved her undergarments slung across the modern armchair. Sebastian gasped in disbelief as her robe slipped from her demure shoulders and glided silently to the Earth. As Cecilia's hand flew to cover her exposed bosom, she caught sight of Sebastian's curious look. His averted eyes and flushed cheeks contradicted that naughty smirk of his. Hoping to understand what raced through his mind as he stood their staring intently at the ecru walls. A brief interrogation was in order, at a later date, for now it was time for the butler to leave. Time was of the essence and Sebastian was threatening her virtue.  
" I do not mean to be rude, but I think I can handle it from here. Thank you, Sebastian." Her lack of assertion was obvious through her wavering tone.  
"Why, of course. My apologies, Cecilia." Her name danced with a certain flair from his tongue. "I will wait outside to escort you." Cecilia stayed completely silent as she awaited his leave. As Sebastian cracked the door and crept agonizingly slow through the frame, he thought it wise to taunt their guest a bit. "And do not worry, I did not see." Before the end of his tailcoat had followed him out he added, "much."  
Cecilia was a mess of crimson with blushing, and a deep rooted ire for men who lingered longer than desired, especially the help. The thought of Sebastian bursting through to add another statement had her dancing around the room in desperation for shelter from his peering eyes.


	3. Good Morning

Opening the imposing wardrobe revealed a plethora of gentlewomen's clothing, every dress accompanied by a matching petticoat and corset. Cecilia had been given two options concerning her clothing; her wrinkled, and dripping garments that had formed a puddle below themselves, or the clothes she now found before her. The obvious choice was the one enclosed in wood, she would not be responsible for placing a foul taste on the young master's tongue.

Calloused hands made difficult work of the corset now placed upon her waist as she attempted to dress herself. After hastily securing the corset, she situated herself in the tasteful lime dyed garment. She haphazardly brushed through her locks with her fingers, and performed a once over in the mirror deciding that if she smiled she would look presentable. Regardless of her appearance she mustn't keep Sebastian, or the Earl, waiting for any longer.

Carefully cracking the door, and peeking through to find the allusive butler, Cecilia caught a glimpse of his jet locks.

"Ah, so you have finished then?" When the door was no longer obscuring his view of her, he added, " No, no! This will not do. I have not been made aware of your upbringings, but you will dress as a proper Englishwoman when in attendance with the young master." Cecilia's blush had returned, however, this was caused by humiliation.

"I meant no disrespect to you or your master, I am simply unaware of the modern fashion trends, " Cecilia offered up an apology that failed to mollify his growing ire.

"If you would be so kind as to enter your room once again, I shall properly dress you." Cecilia started to object before Sebastian threw in, "This time I promise to be swift and not study your body as thoroughly as before."

Cecilia had no choice in the matter, for Sebastian was rudely hustling her back through the frame. She watched from the safety of the bed as he tore through the selection. After a lengthy interim, he finally presented her with a sleeveless, and elegant sky blue dress that complimented the natural blue tones present in her hair. The blue was layered upon a white underskirt, and contradicted Cecilia's simplistic tastes with how excessive and frivolous it seemed.

"Take your clothes off." Sebastian commanded, as he gracefully floated the dress above the ground.

"Ex-excuse me?" She would not agree to this insanity! He had witnessed too much already.

"You are wearing a chemise, drawers, and a corset, correct? You may leave these on."

"I am wearing a corset, yes, but I have forgotten to replace the others."

"This is unacceptable." He threw a chemise and drawers in Cecilia's general direction with his free hand. "Put these on," he instructed. Cecilia waited before Sebastian faced the wall to follow his command, as he turned, he continued. "I cannot believe you have failed to follow the proper patten of dressing like a lady. Even a pauper never makes such foolish mistakes."

Cecilia had completely stripped herself of the emerald cloth and corset. She sighed as her hard work floated down, and hastily clothed herself with the earlier projectiles then paused when replacing the corset.

"Sebastian?"

"Are you finished? You are not gasping for air, are you sure the corset isn't too loose?"

"Actually, that is what I need assistance with. I have neither the skill, nor the dexterity to replace the corset once more, and since you made such a fuss with making sure I am properly dressed, perhaps you could help me?"

He crossed the room and stood behind her. The strength with which he pulled was inhuman. Cecilia gasped when she thought he had finished, but to her dismay Sebastian only took this as an invitation to tighten its bindings again; similar to the way a python tightens it grip on its victim every time the unlucky soul should exhale.

"I can't…" Cecilia tried to force oxygen into her constricted lungs between words, "breathe."

" Then this time, it must be properly fastened. " He slid the dress from its hanger, and gracefully tossed it over her head and down upon her body. Sebastian made some final inspections, not one to miss even the smallest flaw, and awarded Cecilia with his seal of approval. After, of course, he properly embellished the dress with a sapphire brooch, and snow colored flats, with complimentary lace. "Now if you shall be so kind as to follow me, I shall escort you to where the young master is waiting."

As Cecilia was donned in restrictive clothing, she followed Sebastian just close enough so she did not lose sight of his ebony figure. Even though she walked fairly slow, Sebastian's pace was to quick and Cecilia was ready to faint by the time they had reached the end point of their journey.

Before opening the door, Sebastian noticed her unsightly state. "If you cannot catch your breath before the young master catches sight of this mess," for now her hair strongly resembled a rat's nest, and her face had become shiny with sweat, "I will have no choice but to deny you breakfast. I simply cannot allow one to address my master in your current condition."

Cecilia had not eaten since a few days prior, and she would not risk facing another day with a thousands thoughts in her mind and not a scrap of food in her stomach. In order to avoid this unsightly outcome, she hastily attempted to rectify her hair and dry off the moisture that had pooled on her face. "Will…this…suffice?" Her words were more staggered than before due to her shortness of breath.

"Barely." Sebastian stepped forwards and swung the double gateways open to reveal a spacious dining hall, complete with an oblong table, matching chairs stretching the length of it, and a young, irritable presence at the opposite end of the sizable corridor. "Presenting Miss Cecilia Moore, our guest from the past night."

Cecilia performed an exceptional curtsey, and gathered her breath enough to mutter a formal greeting. "I have heard only wonderful things about you, Lord Phantomhive. It is truly a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the compliments." Her parents often found words of praise when addressing the Funtom toy and confectionary company owned by the Phantomhive's.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Moore, won't you take a seat?" His navy hair reflected the morning sunshine flowing through the adjacent windows and swayed slightly as he motioned for her to sit.

Sebastian moved to pull out a chair for Cecilia to sit at the opposite end of Lord Phantomhive, she graciously accepted and was slightly startled when he even pushed the chair in for her. He was acting like quite the gentlemen, even so, Cecilia was sure that he was just performing his duties as the sole caretaker of the manor; he could not negate the slightest detail especially with his master eyeing his every move. "Sebastian please prepare a decadent meal for our honored guest." The young master commanded. As sebastian left Lord phantomhive began with the worn out practice of drowning one's guest in clichéd pleasantries. "How did you find your room last night? Was it to your liking?"

"I quite enjoyed my accommodations. I am in your debt until I can fully repay your gracious hospitality." Cecilia was also versed in the exchange of such formalities, however, she found such a dialogue drab and often let her curiosity seep out to increase her waning interest in the subject matter. "If you do not mind my inquiry, how does one so young happen upon such an impressive manor?"

"I inherited the wealth from my parents." The young master did not seem as if he wanted to continue the subject, however Cecilia did not need him to continue to determine the unsaid meaning behind his words.

Cecilia would have switched the conversation from the morbid atmosphere it had adopted, if a distraction - in the form of a bouncing, upbeat, blonde teenager - had not come bursting through the entryway.


	4. It's Nice To Meet You

"Good morning, Ciel!" Cecilia was unsure how she should react to this sudden outburst that was accompanied by a squealing. This young girl, however, did seem quite familiar with the Earl, perhaps they have been friendly since childhood.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Lord Phantomhive seemed less than pleased with her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here so early?" His annoyance was now tangible.

"I just wanted to come see you, why are you always so mean to me?" Elizabeth wailed, she acted more like a spoiled child then a proper lady.

"If I may interject, I believe the young Earl is only irritable because he has not eaten this morning, not because of your arrival, Lady Elizabeth." Cecilia detested any form of argument, and would do whatever necessary to defuse the situation. These things were often like snowballs, once they began there was no telling how enormous they would become.

"You are quite correct, Miss Moore." Ciel quickly agreed with Cecilia.

"I apologize, I had not realized you were entertaining company, Ciel."

Ciel began to introduce Cecilia, but she interrupted him. Cecilia rose to properly greet her."It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth. My name is Cecilia Moore. I had the gracious opportunity to rest here last night in order to avoid the storm."

Elizabeth flew across the room, her golden drills bouncing behind her as she approached where Cecilia stood."Your hair is quite unique, is it natural?"

"Yes, it grows this way."Cecilia's unique color always drew copious amounts of attention." I am quite fond of you color as well, it suits your personality well."

"Why, thank you, Miss Moore." The two females would have continued the exchange of compliments and thanks if Sebastian had not reentered the corridor carrying several silver platters. As the myriad of delightful scents grazed her nose, Cecilia's stomach released an unsettling noise that resembled an injured whale.

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth.I hope you are well." Sebastian greeted Elizabeth when he realized she had joined the meal. After he set the dishes on varying points across the wood, he proceeded to set another place for Elizabeth adjacent to Ciel.

"If you would not mind, Sebastian, I would prefer to be seated next to our guest."

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian obeyed her odd command. Rearranging the seating placement, he created a spot adjacent to Cecilia. He extended the same courtesies to her as he did Cecilia by pulling out the chair and pushing it in after she sat. Cecilia quickly sat next to her, and attempted to regain her earlier composure that had been thrown off by Elizabeth.

The enticing fare was served among the awaiting group, and a lively conversation, kept alive by Elizabeth, ensued. "Where are you from, Miss Moore?"

"I used to live a little ways away, and please there is no need for such formalities. Call me Cecilia." She refused to go into any more detail, there was too much riding on her silence.

"Oh, used to? Where do you currently live?" It was an innocent enough question. Instead of answering, however, Cecilia filled her mouth with food, and proceeded to chew agonizingly Elizabeth realized she was stalling, and held no desire to answer her previous question she continued her onslaught of questions. "You do have a home, right?"

"Yes, but I do not currently reside there." It was vague enough to convince Elizabeth that Cecilia no longer wished to continue conversing on the current topic. Elizabeth had not already picked up on Cecilia's subtle hints.

"Where are you headed then?"

"I'm not sure, but I do suppose that I will figure it out when I get arrive."

"How sad. Surely you plan to stay here for a few more nights, if only to rest? You must be exhausted. "

"I am afraid I cannot. I have extended my welcome already; I had planned to depart shortly after breakfast." Staying in one place for an extended amount of time was too risky.

"You musn't! Ciel, you must convince her to stay, if only for one more night!" She pleaded with sad, downturned eyes.

Ciel denied her sudden request,"Elizabeth, I do not think that would be wise. If she wishes to depart, I shall not prevent her from doing so."

"Then Sebastian, surely you can do something?" Her voice had become more desperate, as Sebastian was now her final option.

Sebastian also managed to avoid becoming swayed by Elizabeth's facial expression and sullen tone. "Doing so would directly contradict my master's wishes, and as his faithful servant I cannot do so. You have my deepest apologies."

"Then I suppose the duty falls to me to keep you within the manor, Cecilia." Elizabeth mulled around several ideas in her mind, all the while oblivious to Cecilia's very obvious disagreement.

" I simply cannot impose my presence upon my host any longer" No recognition of Cecilia's plea could be discerned from Elizabeth's pensive expression; Cecilia tried once more."What will people think once word gets out that the young lord is entertaining another female companion?" Cecilia knew that nobody would be interested in such a mundane subject, but Elizabeth is a lady of high standings, perhaps she worried about the public's opinion of herself.

When Elizabeth came to an obvious solution, she was eager to share it with the group. "If Ciel throws a ball, social customs would prevent you from leaving. You quite obviously care about the public's opinion," Elizabeth had heard Cecilia's protests, she just chose to ignore them, "you will do anything to prevent nasty rumors about you beginning. I can see it now, the whole thing can be pink, and everyone will know I was the one behind the cuteness. We can even go shopping to find you a more suitable outfit. It will be fantastic!"


	5. Preparation Ensues

It had been several years since Cecilia last attended a ball, she was sure that all the previously memorized and perfected steps had been long forgotten. She feigned interest in Elizabeth's words, but truly she could not be excited by her ideas, this was a world Cecilia had not traversed from long ago. In order to escape the event, Cecilia threw excuses and complications — that would delay the ball — at Elizabeth. "No one will be able to attend on such short notice, Lady Elizabeth." It was true, the closest neighbor of Ciel, that Cecilia had noticed, was at least a three days journey.

"Then we will hold it in a week's time, plenty of time for us to set the grand thing up and for the guests to prepare and arrive. Naturally you will have to remain here for the time being." Elizabeth was not one to be easily swayed.

"Can one woman really execute such a grand event in only seven days?"

"I will not be preparing for it alone, All four of us will pitch in, of course!"

"Has the Earl consented to this?"

"While I do not wish for this event to continue, I have learned that once Elizabeth has her mind set to something; it cannot be altered." Ciel who had been sitting across the table silently eating his meal, finally interjected.

"Then it's settled. We can go shopping as soon as we finish breakfast."

"That sounds delightful." Cecilia was dismayed that none of her excuses managed to dampen Elizabeth's resolve.

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence, and was concluded when Sebastian, who had been silently observing the meal from a slight distance, whisked away the platters as swiftly as he had brought them out.

"Are you ready to head out now, Cecilia?" Elizabeth was clearly eager to leave.

"Yes, Is it okay if I borrow this dress for the outing? I am afraid my clothes are still dripping."

"Yes, feel free to use any of the clothing you found in the wardrobe as you see fit, Miss Moore." Despite Cecilia's wishes for Sebastian to call drop the formalities when addressing her, he retained them while in the presence of his master.

"Then we shall be heading out now. Take care." Elizabeth rose to quickly claim Cecilia's hand and drag her outside; in order to maintain Elizabeth's wild pace, Cecilia dropped any attempt of being a lady.

"Where are we headed first, Lady Elizabeth?"

"No need to continue with such formalities, Cecilia. Please call me Elizabeth, and we are headed to the market."

"Whatever for?"

"Why, a new dress of course! Nothing Ciel will have can truly compliment your unique presence." Elizabeth, with renewed fervor, dragged Cecilia quicker and quicker towards the town market. When they finally arrived, Elizabeth wasted no precious time dillydallying. She immediately bore into the myriad of clothes. Cecilia had long lost her passion for clothing, so she simply sat back and waited for Elizabeth to present her with clothes.

"Oh, this one is just darling don't you think, Cecilia?" It was lime colored, and accented with emeralds. Quite expensive for Cecilia's current limited budget.

"Yes, you have quite the expensive taste Elizabeth."

"My darling, price should not influence one's tastes. If you love a dress, really love a dress, you will sell anything to purchase it." Cecilia just stared blankly back at Elizabeth, how could anyone be so desperate for clothing?

"While I agree somewhat, I am on a limited budget and…" She was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Don't be silly. I did not drag you out here to have you pay for clothes I want you to wear. I plan on covering all the expenses."

"That is quite generous, but I cannot possibly accept."

"I reality though, if you keep denying my offer I will just force you into the clothes myself!" Her smile planted chills in Cecilia's spine. How could one so darling and innocent have such force behind her being?

"Then how can I possibly refuse?" Elizabeth did not even wait to hear her answer, she was already rushing off to propose the next cloth.

"This one is even better than the last! And these colors," it was a deep midnight blue combed with purple, "will do wonders to compliment your complexion and your lovely locks!"

"I do enjoy this one, but are you sure we could not choose one more plain?"

"Of course not! Now let us find some matching accessories." Their afternoon shopping soon encroached upon the night, and they were late returning to the manor.

They were quick to retire to their respective lodgings, not because they had exhausted the joy in each other's company, but simply because they were exhausted by all the early browsing they had completed.

The next few days passed in the same fashion as the first, as they were spent in preparation for the upcoming ball. Cecilia and Elizabeth spent their days shopping in a similar method as the first, however, each day they went in search of something else. Mostly decorations, Cecilia spent most of her time insisting that Elizabeth stick to a more relaxed color scheme, and a simpler one for that manner. Elizabeth was stressing out for an event that was meant to be fun filled, and a ploy to keep Cecilia at the Phantomhive manor.

"Cecilia!" Elizabeth shrieked from the lower floor of the building. "Why aren't you ready yet? Guests will be arriving any moment now, and you haven't even been properly dressed!"

"I only plan on getting dressed, it will take all of five minutes."

Elizabeth's eyes bore into her soul, the fact that Cecilia was not already running for her life was something of a miracle. "What about you hair? What about your makeup?"

Meanwhile, Sebastian had noticed the entire scene taking place and took the first opportunity he saw to interrupt their feud. "Milady, if you would like me to, I can prepare Cecilia for your standards."

"That would be lovely Sebastian, Ciel and I can handle greeting the guests."

"Certainly. Right this way Miss Moore." Sebastian's gloved hand directed Cecilia to the nearest stairwell, just as he had done the night she arrived. Following Sebastian closer than the color on his clothing, Cecilia was determined to not lose the way. "You would think by now you would have become familiar enough with the hallways."

"I do not plan on staying here after the ball, so I haven't bothered." Cecilia quickly retorted; by staying in the manor for much longer risked to much.

"Elizabeth will be distraught to learn this." Her face indicated that she hadn't planned on telling Elizabeth. "Oh, I see. You do not intend on sharing the information with her."

"She's too sweet to be faced with a goodbye."

"You do not think that leaving so suddenly, without a goodbye, will hurt her less?"  
Cecilia intended to snap back but they had arrived outside her room; she brushed past Sebastian and strode to where the cobalt dress lay. "I would appreciate it, if this time you would avert your eyes while I changed."

His sigh was accompanied by downturned eyes. "You really are a novice at this, aren't you? Your makeup must be applied before your clothing. Now sit." He forcefully shoved Cecilia into the chair facing the room's sole reflective service.

He expertly painted her face with more makeup than Cecilia had worn in centuries; it was hard to recognize the colored face presented before her. "You do not think this is…a bit excessive?"

"Not at all, Cecilia." He topped her off with some finishing touches and pronounced her beautiful. "If you would be so kind as to stand over there," he pointed towards a vacant point in space," I can dress you."

"I can do it myself!"

"So be it, but allow me to do your corset. You have a nasty little habit of leaving yourself ample breathing space."

As he tightened her corset she felt anxious and resisted wrenching out of his grip. No man should be allowed that close to her while they were alone."Are you almost finished?"

"I am now, please continue." Cecilia no doubt took twice as much time as it would have taken Sebastian, but she didn't care. She was done being stared at with minimal clothing.

When she finally finished Sebastian commented on everything."You look quite stunning Cecilia, I am surprised that you could clean up so nicely." He spent another minute taking her in before continuing. "Guests have started arriving downstairs. We should hurry to join them when you finish."

"I am done." She tugged at her hair a little. "There is not much here to do anything." She smiled and looked as if remembering another time.

"You look lovely without anything being done to your hair. Now let us accompany them." Sebastian grabbed her wrist and led her out of their current location, more gently this time.


	6. May I Have This Dance?

The two of them linked arms as Sebastian led Cecilia down the stairwell, her dress shone with an unknown intensity. Roughly half of the occupants turned to face the newest arrivals. "Everyone's staring, may I please run back and hide?"

"No. You'll only give them something negative to gossip about you. You'll be fine." Sebastian did, however, speed up to decrease the time they spent in the limelight.

Elizabeth came running to Cecilia when she they stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "You look amazing!"

"But not as great as you, Elizabeth." Cecilia quickly returned the compliment."There are quite a few people in attendance."

"There are more coming, they enjoy being fashionably late." As she said her last statement, more guests entered the festivities. "Ooh, more guests. I have to great them, do as you please Cecilia. I will be back later to check in on you." Elizabeth strolled off in to the monochromatic party, simple but elegant.

Being left alone with Sebastian was slightly odd, but it was better than being lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces. "If you do not mind Miss Moore, I have not had a chance to fully prepare the main course. Excuse me." He bowed and started to head towards the adjacent kitchen.

"Wait." Cecilia stopped him before she was completely isolated. "May I help you?"

"There is no need for that, Miss Moore. I am the help, not you. I can manage on my own." He turned on his heels and left poor Cecilia to fend for herself amongst strangers.

"Alright." Cecilia mumbled, more for herself than anyone else. Shoving through the crowd Cecilia managed to procure a seat in the farthest corner of the hall; as far from human contact as she could be. But people still made the arduous trek to ask for a dance, she even smeared a look of distaste across her painted face.

"May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"He seemed to be quite the gentlemen type; clean cut hair, smooth face, pressed suit.

"I am actually waiting for someone, and it would be quite rude to leave while they are looking for me. Don't you agree?" Cecilia was not intending to be rude, she simply wished to stay seated and wait out the remainder of the night.

"I do, milady, but wouldn't your time be better spent dancing with me then sitting by your lonesome?" He placed an unnecessary emphasis upon the words 'with me'.

"But what if they come looking for me and I am no longer here?" It seemed reasonable to her, if they searched for in a specific area and they were unable to locate her, it is plausible that they would fail to locate her.

"If they are not here by now, I am afraid you will be waiting for quite some time."

She sighed, he would not accept anything less than a dance. "Just one?"

"You'll be begging me for more." He said it with conviction that any hope Cecilia had of him trying to be funny died as he continued to speak.

"What an egotistical creep." This was carefully said as to ensure that no one over heard as they hurried along to the dance floor.

"Pardon me?" There is no way he had heard her, unless he has super senses.

"I was simply voicing my enthusiasm." She was lying right through her teeth. How could one possibly say that to someone's face?

"As it should be." He bowed. She curtsied. They began. "May I have your name?"

"A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet, don't you agree?" Cecilia would not even give this man the time of day if everything depended on it; he was being extremely rude.

"Well, I am called Jeffery Gustavo. My family is quite wealthy perhaps you have heard of us?"

"I am afraid to say I have not as I am not from this area."

"It really is a far stretching business, are you sure?"

"I am." Cecilia was desperate to escape but she wouldn't be able to weasel herself out of his tight grasp on her body. "Do you mind if we stop for a moment, I am feeling quite faint."

"If we stop now my dear, I am afraid I will not have time for you the rest of the night."

"It will be painful to watch you with other women, but I do require rest."

"If you insist, let me lead you to you former seat." He did as he promised, made sure she would recover, then lost himself in the crowd.

"No one will continue being friendly towards you if you keep that up." Sebastian had, naturally, come to interject his opinion into Cecilia's actions.

"I know his thinks women owe themselves to him; most probably fall for it."

A slight tilt of his head conveyed his understanding. "Do you plan to wait for the evening to pass all alone?"

"Currently, yes."

"I am looking at two young and beautiful things in front of me. One of which is the nighttime. The other I presume you will be able to guess." He quickly flashed his teeth. "And you cannot intend to waste a beautiful night and a beautiful dress in this manner. Dance with me?"

Color supplemented her blush; she was flustered by his sudden offer, and she hated the fact that she was flustered. Only hours before he had implied that even though she cleaned up nicely, she was not much to look at before. What is his game?

"Can I take your silence as rejection?"

"No, no. I apologize, you only caught me off guard. I would be delighted to."

He whisked her away to where the other couples danced. Assuming the normal pose of the traditional dance, they commenced.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to step on your feet." Cecilia became so self-conscious about doing it again that she refused to peer up from their feet.

"It is quite alright, but it is rude to fix you gaze on the floor and not upon your partner."

"I know, but I am trying to avoid injuring your person again."

"Cecilia, relax and follow my lead." His calming words brought her gaze up from the floor to his vermillion eyes. "Better." They traveled throughout the dance floor, intricately weaving throughout the parties patrons. "You're quite good at this."

"Thank you, but I am afraid we should probably stop for a bit. I would prefer to procure something to drink, and step outside if possible." Her breathing was audible as she fought to fill her constricted lungs with air.

"I will meet you on the balcony, it is that way."

"Okay." Cecilia, who was eager to taste the midnight air, quickly obliged.

The stars' twinkle emulated the jewels' upon Cecilia's dress, even the hues lined up perfectly. It appeared as if she was wearing nighttime on the clothing wrapped tightly around her.

"I am back." Sebastian claimed a vacant space adjacent to her, and held out a glass brimming with what appeared to be lemonade.


	7. Leaving?

Cecilia snatched the lemonade and proceeded to devour it's contents. "Thank you Sebastian, I needed that."

"Why certainly." He started a bow, then remembered he was away from his Master's watchful eye.

"You were right." Cecilia hoped her vague answer would be easily interpreted by the mysterious butler.

"About what might I ask?" Apparently it was not easily decipherable.

"The night being beautiful."

He stole a glance at her upturned face, "It is indeed." They both waited in silence, awestruck by the crisp night. "You need to inform Elizabeth of your intentions. I won't allow you to hurt someone my master is fond of."

She turned to face him, their eyes locked. "She'll only put up a fuss, and I don't want to disrupt this ball she worked so hard to construct. It isn't worth it."

"Who are you to decide what is worth it and what isn't? You are simply a person who has overextended her welcome, and intends to sow misery in her wake."

"That wasn't my intent…"

Sebastian was enraged now; he rudely interrupted any attempt Cecilia made to explain her motives. "Whether or not it is your motive, Miss Moore, it will be the outcome. Now, you can share this information with Lady Elizabeth or I will. It is your choice."

"Tell me what?" As if on cue, Elizabeth joined the quarrel atop the balcony. "Is something the matter, Cecilia?"

"No, no. Everything is quite all right." Cecilia made an awkward attempt to diffuse the situation by fanning the air with her hands. "We simply had a slight disagreement." Sebastian's glare, however, told a different tale.

"Well, whatever it is I hope you solve it quickly and return to the party." Elizabeth's sweet smile made Cecilia's stomach turn with guilt; she couldn't, in good conscious, spontaneously abandon this bubbly youth.

"Wait!" Cecilia called out to Elizabeth and grabbed her arm to make sure she didn't have the opportunity to slip back into the ever shifting crowd. "I need to share something with you." This stopped Elizabeth in her tracks as she focused her emerald eyes on Cecilia's. "I will not be returning to the manor after tonight. I plan to continue my travels."

With downturned eyes, Elizabeth voiced her opinion. "But…but we threw this grandeur party so you would stay. Please don't leave, it's been so long since I've had a female friend my own age."

"I'm afraid that I've overstayed my welcome." Her eyes made a silent reference to Sebastian. "I refuse to stay another night, I will write to you. That's a promise. " She flashed a less than convincing smile.

"Please?" Elizabeth extended one final plea.

"I can't. I can't risk staying here any longer."

"Why not?"

Cecilia paused, contemplating whether sharing this personal information would be beneficial at any point in time. "Let's just say I'd rather not revisit some events."

"What are they? Do you have a long string of unpaid gambling debt?" Cecilia shook her head in response. "Are you wanted for crimes against the Queen?" Again, Cecilia shook her head. "Then what is it? I want to help you." Tears were settling in the corners of her eyes at this point.

Cecilia's tears were quicker to fall than Elizabeth's, they were already being pulled toward the Earth by the time she spoke again. "Goodbye." Her firm grasp upon the blonde's arm was released, sending Cecilia bolting through the sea of nobles and in the general direction of her former room.


	8. Escape!

Elizabeth struggled to keep pace with Cecilia's wild footsteps.

"Cecilia! WAIT!" Elizabeth shrieked through strained breathing, all the while attempting to catch the runaway.

Cecilia heard her; there was obvious recognition on her face, but she didn't miss a beat. She didn't glance back. She just kept running. If she had to, Cecilia would use the window as a quick and tedious escape route.

Unfortunately by the time Cecilia had reached her destination, Sebastian had already barricaded the window with his body. "I do believe you are being quite rude, Miss Moore." All thread of familiarity was dropped.

"I do not think so, as I am the one currently being chased."

Finally Elizabeth managed to catch up with the track star. "Do you plan on sharing your past with me now?"

"No, I don't want to have to revisit it if I don't have to."

"I understand that but I want to help you. What else are friends for?"

"Oh please." Cecilia scoffed at the blonde's simple words, they hadn't become friends in a short time period. Not in Cecilia's eyes anyways. "You won't remember me in a week." The sting of Cecilia's words were easily read across the jubilant blonde's facial features. "Look how much trouble I have caused, and I've only been here one week. Imagine what destruction I will cause in the near future."

"I don't care. I won't let you leave." Hastily grabbing her clothes Cecilia attempted to slip past Elizabeth who was now guarding the door with arms outstretched similarly to an eagle. "No! I won't let you past. What don't you understand about that?"

"Elizabeth, I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I will be forced to if you do not vacate my passageway. Now!"

"I can't do that. I can't let you walk out of here without the security of a next meal, or shelter, or clean clothes."

"I've been fine up until this point, I will manage. I always have."

"Fine."

Cecilia perked up when hearing this, much the way a dog's ears perk up when presented with pleasing words. "Really?"

"Yes." The reluctance dripping from the word. "But you must stay the night. Then you may leave in the morning whenever you wish."

"Thank you." Tears threatened to fall from Cecilia once again. There was too much in one night that exactly paralleled the other. She couldn't bare it any longer, but Elizabeth was clearly not leaving until she received an affirmative answer from her perceived friend.

"Good night."

"Good night; I hope to see you again in the morning before you leave." Elizabeth's tone indicated that she knew it was only wishful thinking for Cecilia to stay the whole night.

"Yes." Cecilia was eager to see them walk out the door. Once she was alone in the silence she gathered her light baggage and blew the candle to trick the occupants into believing she was currently sleeping. She then began to climb out the window that Sebastian had long vacated. There was a convenient trellis littered with passionate roses.

Cecilia was halfway down when long, slender fingers grasped her midsection and lifted her from the makeshift ladder. Once recognition cleared in her mind she began struggling to try and wrench herself out of this strangers's firm grasp.

"Stop that or I will drop you. You don't want that now do you?" It was Sebastian.

"Then put me down."

"I'm afraid I cannot. You're going directly against your word and attempting to escape." Sebastian's accusation instilled silence in Cecilia.

"Are you going to share with me the information you have dangled in front of us all night long?"

Cecilia released a long caged sigh. "Fine. But put me down first, please." For Sebastian was still keeping her elevated by his grip on her slim waist.


	9. And The Tale Begins (The Real One)

"I should probably begin my telling you my real name. My name is Serra Barlow. You might have heard of my parents company they have essentially monopolized the clothing industry. I only used Cecilia Moore as a cover; Moore is from the moors around where I used to reside, and I have always been fond of the name Cecilia. I was trying to bury my past, I managed to cut my hair to the short length you see now. I could not stand to gaze in the mirror, and be reminded of him and what happened every single time I happened upon my reflection." She paused, contemplating about where to pick back up her tale.

"I was a radiant child, I cherished every waking moment and I took delight in the most minute details. The way the sun shone through my currents every morning, and gave everything a shadow that danced along my walls. I especially relished the clouds, I could lay in an ocean of grass and create stories of adventure depending on what shape the clouds chose to adopt. Some days, especially during summer, I would fall asleep in the emerald carpet and I would stay until my skin was the shade of a ripe tomato. It was always painful to walk, and bathe, and dress after those days, but I didn't care. I would venture out and do the same exact thing day in and day out. The sun's warmth was addictive, I simply could not get enough, with the way it kisses your skin or warmths the earth after a fierce storm or harsh winter.I could not have asked for a better childhood."

Sebastian was silently evaluating the tale she was weaving before him. Cecilia continued, after taking a moment to reflect on her childhood. "Then there was one day when our cook retired, she had grown old and weary; we were in desperate need of someone to satisfy our every growing hungers. I still remember how he looked as he walked in. The light diffused softly around him, which was strange because it had been pouring all day. It was almost as if he brought the sunshine with him, the one thing I had learned to love the most in my short life."

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Barlow." Ivan perfunctorily tipped his hat to Serra's parents, well-known for their contributions in the budding fashion industry. He turned towards Serra, noticing her presence for the first time. "Oh, how could I forget the beautiful Miss Serra Barlow?" He crossed the room, snatched her hand and placed a kiss upon it; color immediately consumed her cheeks. "It's a pleasure to have such an opportunity to meet the young lady of the household."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all my Mr… I am afraid I cannot recall your name."

"Ivan Hopwood." This would be a name that Serra would run a million times through her head.

"Now that we are all officially acquainted," Mr. Barlow started, "perhaps this would be an excellent time to show you around the manor?"

"I can do it!" Serra would most likely be reprimanded for speaking out of turn, but it was essential that she study this novel man as thoroughly as possible.

"All right. Then your mother and I shall temporarily retire to the library. Please make sure to visit us when you are done, Serra."

"I promise, father." Her parents started for the expansive library. "If you will be so kind as to follow me, I am able to show you your lodgings and any room you are to become familiar with."

"How kind, milady." Serra let out a small giggle as she directed him around the manor, taking her time to stress every trivial detail that she could spontaneously create. Every so often, she would look away to avoid his piercing jet eyes that shone with an unnatural amount of light. The whole of the afternoon passed this way, and soon Ivan was required in the kitchen to prepare a grandiose dinner to showcase his talent. His unique culinary skills graced everyone's taste buds with a slice of Heaven in every bite, it was levels above their retired cook.

Spending less time outside, Serra had more spare hours to shadow Ivan as he carried out his duties. She found his radiance irresistible, and even more addictive than the plasma ball floating millions of miles away in space. He enjoyed her company and would go out of his way and delay his chores to make her smile and hear her enchanting laugh.

Serra was but a child when Ivan first galloped into their lives, and her affection for him went no farther than the way a sister adores her elder brother. He was placed on a pedestal in her eyes, and there was nothing he could do to diminish his standing. As she grew into womanhood, these familial emotions morphed into something deadly.


	10. In The Heat Of The Moment

"Serra you must quit your incessant daydreaming if you hope to acquire any of this knowledge and apply it where necessary."

"I apologize tutor, I have something nagging in the back of my mind. I will attempt to pay more attention when you give lectures." Her teacher started in once more, and on cue Serra's mind had drifted back to him.

These days she had grown pale with the lack of pure sunshine, she was receiving all she required from Ivan. His luminous personality had enslaved Serra, there was no longer any escape.

"Good morning, Miss Barlow. Beautiful weather this morning, wouldn't you agree?" Her heart skipped a beat when his charming intonations filled the air between them.

"It is." Serra had not even stopped to notice the weather, she was occupied with too many other things. Plus, she could not be bothered with such minute things like the weather.

"Yes." Ivan maintained a pensive appearance. "How are your studies going? I heard from your teacher that you have not been paying much mind to them."

"I do allow my mind to wander, especially during teacher's lectures. They can get dreadfully boring."

"Things like that do tend to drag on for extended amounts of time, but it is important to become educated, Miss Barlow. One day you will be captaining your parents business."

"I understand. Perhaps if someone else were to tutor me, I might pay more attention." Serra had constructed a devious grin upon her face. " I think you would make a most excellent tutor, Mr. Ivan."

"I cannot disagree with that fact. I am quite educated, we may start tomorrow at noon sharp in the library. Please do not be late."

"I won't!" In fact, she was an hour early. Nothing could keep her from her private meeting with Ivan. He joined her at the appointed time and they commenced their session with simple geography.

"What is the most prevalent land feature in this area?" Ivan asked.

"Why moors, of course."

"That's correct." They later graduated to math, andy then world history, ending with french. "Translate the following sentence. Puis-je vous embrasser?"

Serra instantly knew, but she was embarrassed to say it aloud. He could not mean anything behind it, could he? "May I kiss you?"

"You may." He swooped in and stole a kiss from her lips.

"…" Serra had expected her first kiss, especially with this man, to be magical and warm; instead, it was dull and chilling. Something must have gone wrong, she tried once again and Serra enjoyed herself more this time. They continued this exchange of stolen kisses until Serra moved closer to Ivan. He pulled her onto his lap, and they continued kissing and only stopped short of devouring each others faces.

"While I would like to continue my dear, I am afraid your parents will be expecting you soon. Until next time." He rose to leave, and Serra, after standing up from his lap, stood dumbfounded by his sudden would, however, dampen her mood as she floated to her parents in the foyer.

Many weeks continued this way, propelled along by stolen moments in the library. Serra needed to go further with this man, and with the start of her cycle she felt fully grown up and ready to decide.

The next time Serra and Ivan got down to business, she paused after a few minutes in. "Ivan?"

"What's wrong?"

"I need more.

Ivan understood instatnly, and did not hesitate to satisfy. Scooping her up bridal style he carried her upstairs towards her bedroom, kissing her all along the way. When they finally arrived he hastily threw her bedroom door open, slamming it shut with his foot as they were fully inside.

Serra was gently, but quickly, laid upon her bed. The rest was lost in unadulterated passion.

"I wanted him. I needed every part of him." Cecilia continued. "Really, everything that happened afterwards could be blamed on me, but I will never forgive what he did."

Ivan and Serra continued enjoying each other's company in the same manner for several months. She was so consumed by this endless passion that she failed to notice the halting of her monthly friend.

"Serra, my darling, you must be in need of more supplies for your monthly event, yes?" Serra's mother had supplied her with utensils to spare her clothes from becoming bloodied, but she had used them one month before tossing them to the side and never looking at them again.

"Yes, I had been meaning to ask for more mother but it continually slipped my mind. Thank you for reminding me." She lied.

"I will have Ivan pick some up the next time he goes out."

"Thank you kindly." As soon as her mother left, Serra broke. There could only b one reason for the sudden cessation of her period.

She was pregnant.

"This cannot be happening. I am from a high standing family, what will the masses think?" She mumbled to herself over and over. "This is not real." How could she have been so stupid? "There must be some other explanation for my tardiness."


End file.
